Diarylhydantoin compounds, including diarylthiohydantoin compounds, have been described in U.S. Publication Nos. 2007/0004753, 2007/0254933 and 2009/0111864. Nevertheless, there remains a need for new therapies for the treatment of various diseases, including prostate cancer. New therapies for the treatment of Parkinson's disease and Alzheimer's disease are also sought.
(MI)-(MV) as detailed herein are metabolites of compound RD162′ disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2007/0004753 and may find use in therapy.